


Sick

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream





	Sick

You had been feeling really unwell lately. Constant headaches, a sore throat, a runny nose, your face just  _ hurt  _ and for the life of you, you could not stop coughing. This had been the case for at least two weeks now, but you powered through and went to work, cleaned your apartment and cooked, anyway.

 

McCree unlocked the door and smelled dinner cooking. He sighed as he heard you all but cough your lungs out.

 

“Darlin’ you really should go see a doctor,” he said as he entered your apartment, making his way to the kitchen.

 

“Honestly, I'm fine,” you sniffled. “I just gotta get some more rest and I'll be better, look I'm even drinking tea with lemon and honey like Ana suggested. It's helped with my sore throat.”

 

“That's all good and well but you could get some proper advice if you would just go and see a doctor.”

 

You turned away from him and crossed your arms, huffing. “Angela is off on a mission and the doctor's surgery is too expensive. I'd rather just wait until she gets back.”

 

“Honey bee, is that what this is all about? The doctor in town is too expensive?” He sighed, removing his hat and stepping forward to wrap his arms around you. “Why didn't you tell me earlier? I woulda’ taken you to the doctor's in a heartbeat.”

 

You sighed, he really is too sweet. You lowered your head, resting it on his chest, “because I knew that you would say that. I don't want you babying me because I'm strugg-” you stopped mid-sentence. You hadn't meant to let that much slip.

 

“What are you talking about, Y/N?” Jesse asked, lifting your face up so he could look you in the eye.

 

“Nothing,” you mumbled, wrangling yourself from his grasp.

 

He grabbed your arm as you tried to walk away. “No, not nothin’! What are you talking about? Are you strugglin’ with money? Baby, I make more than enough to cover us both, you know that. Why won't you let me help you?” You could see the hurt in his eyes as you felt your cheeks flush.

 

“I'm sorry, Jesse. I'm just too proud to ask for hand-outs. I'm an adult, I'll deal with it.”

 

By glint that suddenly appeared in his eye, he wasn't satisfied with your answer. Before you knew it he turned the oven off and picked you up bridal style before you could say anything.

 

You struggled against his grip. Damn, he's so strong. “What the hell do you think you're doing, Jesse?” He didn't answer until you were out the door and he had strapped you into the car.

 

“You ain't asking for nothin’, doesn't mean I can't just take you to the doctor myself because I'm just a nice guy like that.”

 

“Damn it, Jesse. Why are you like this?” You sighed, rolling your eyes.

 

“Because you're just like that, sweet pea. Too stubborn for your own good.”

 

The wait at the doctor's was long and painful. The visit itself was the opposite. After explaining your symptoms and the doctor checked you over, she diagnosed you with some sickness you'd never heard of before and prescribed you medication and lots of bed rest.

 

After you'd finished with the doctor, you met with Jesse just as he finished paying for your visit. You felt your cheeks warm as you took a moment to appreciate just how much he loves you.

 

“All done, sweet pea?” He asked, taking the papers and reading them. “See? I knew you'd need to get some kinda medication.”

 

“Yeah yeah, you were right and I was wrong for the first time in history. Let's go home, cowboy.”

 

He smiled down at you and put his arm around your shoulders. 

 

For the next week until you were better, he made sure you weren't exerting yourself and making you soup, tea and making sure you were talking your medication on time.

 

What did you do to deserve this man?


End file.
